I'm Blue
by Redrosesushi
Summary: Music Challenge. 6 short drabbles about Draco and Hermione that fit into 6 different songs. I know a lot of people use this, but please read it. I have ISSUES writing under pressure so please read and Review!


**Okay, Music challenges. No idea whose idea it was, but I just did it because I was bored. Lets just say that it was very interesting because I cannot write under pressure, so this was very interesting. Six different songs that I was listening to, and so I chose my favorite couple (Long live DRAMIONE!) and just wrote about them! Enjoy! I hope I did okay! :) And I do realize that they are out of character, but oh well. :)**

**_I won't say I'm in love_**

Hermione was walking to class and watched couple after couple walk by her. This got her thinking about her non-existent dating life. But after all, there was only one boy that she was even going to consider going out with, but then she was never going to SAY anything. She was NEVER ever going to say that she was in love with Draco Malfoy. At least not out loud anyways. She sighed and walked to class.

_**Honor to us all**_

Hermione walked into the beauty salon and walked straight into her mother who was looking very happy. Her mother did have cause to be happy; she was getting married that day. Her mother was helping her get ready for the big moment, but Hermione's heart wasn't in it. She was primped and polished till she glowed with love, or just too much makeup, she couldn't decide. She sat in the room after her mother left, and smiled sadly to herself, and said to herself

"I hope my mother likes the fact that I'm doing this for her." And then the music started. She started walking down the aisle and saw her "husband" waiting for her. But then she saw her love sitting in the pews and realized that no matter how hard she tried she was never going to bring honor to her family if she married her love, and decided that she didn't care.

_**I do believe in Fairies**_

Hermione was arguing with Draco. Again. It seemed like they were always arguing over something, but today was just ridiculous. They were arguing over the muggle version of fairies.

"Really Draco? We have to argue about fairies? Not fair. Just because I grew up with a different version of fairies then you did doesn't mean that I don't believe in them. I just think of them differently." Hermione was quite uptight by now. "Just because you don't think about what its like thinking about things that muggles do, doesn't mean that I don't."

Draco looked taken aback and said, "Hermione, I never said you didn't believe in Fairies, just a different kind of them."

Hermione looked relieved "that's good because I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES!" She smiled.

_**You can't stop the beat **_

Hermione was looking at Draco in a totally different way. He had gone to the Yule ball with Pansy Parkinson and she was very, very annoyed. Granted, she couldn't say anything about it because she had come with Krum. But STILL! Pansy? She looked at Draco dancing with Pansy when suddenly one of her favorite songs came on, of course it was from her favorite muggle movie: Hairspray. There weren't any words but she knew the words by heart and began singing along with it.

"Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean on a Saturday night, you can try to stop the paradise that were dreaming of, but you cannot stop the rhythm of two hearts in love to say, that you can't stop the beat!" She began singing, and She looked at Draco. He was looking at her differently, and then all of a sudden he began singing with her. He came over and danced with her and began singing.

"If you wonder if you're one of us I'll never reply, and if you try to hold me down I'm going to spit in your eye and say: that you can't stop the Beat!" Pansy screamed at Draco, but he didn't hear her, he was too busy singing with Hermione. He suddenly stopped singing and leaned down to kiss her. She responded and then pulled away.

"Well, I guess you can't stop the beat Draco," she said, and then leaned in for another heart melting kiss.

_**Ladies Choice**_

Draco was walking down the stairs with the usual gaggle of girls walking behind him. This was actually getting to be quite annoying. He looked back and about ten girls stopped in their tracks and pretended to be talking.

"Ugggghhhhhh." Draco moaned and then continued walking. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he walked right into Hermione. He hastily said an apology but she cut him off.

"Draco I don't want to hear it!"

She began walking away, but then came back and said, "Well maybe you could give me a kiss. I got hurt when you bumped into me." She smiled. He returned the smile and said:

"Well, I am the ladies choice after all." And complied with her wishes. Hermione found herself agreeing to his statement, and melted into the kiss.

_**I'm blue**_

Draco was feeling very depressed. He was seeing blue. You know when you are angry and you see red? Well Draco was seeing blue. The sky was blue. The lake was blue. His girlfriend was blue. Everything was blue. Okay that wasn't true necessarily, but she was wearing a blue dress, so he could say that she was blue. Come to think of it, why was she blue? Blue words came out of his mouth, and the car next to him turned blue too.

"What the HECK is going on?" Draco asked. Of course no one answered him because he was all alone, but Hermione walked up to him wearing that beautiful blue dress. She smiled, but just as he reached out to touch her, she faded from sight. He woke up from his very blue dream still feeling very blue indeed.


End file.
